


A day in the life of The Polymorph

by SickDoggo



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Escape, Headcanon, Headcanon Backstory, Nothing is strange, Other, Shapeshifting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Useful Brotherhood, everything is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickDoggo/pseuds/SickDoggo
Summary: Just a normal day.
Relationships: None





	A day in the life of The Polymorph

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Useful Brother asked a member of the admin department of the Useful Brotherhood. Little did anyone know except a certain creation from the group that the hole admin department was just one thing. What makes it better is that it was a failed experiment. It is only known as The Polymorph.

"Ask Hubris." The Polymorph threw the hook out. It doesn't want anyone knowing about the secret until it escaped with the only one that knows, the Hogtopus.

"Okay I will." Useful Brother left to ask the founder of the Useful Brotherhood. The polymorph then left the room it was in to visit its only friend. Luckily it can transform into anything. 

"What spikes you have." A fake Hubris told the Hogtopus. It was a secret code so he knows that it is, in fact, The Polymorph. 

"Any closer to freedom?" The Hogtopus was free to talk since only Hubris and the admin department have access to the cameras. And Hubris doesn't care unless an admin brings up something suspicious. 

"Everyday." 'Hubris' pointed out. It had found a way out. It just needs to disgust the plan. 

"Hopefully soon we can escape. Maybe free the brainwashed." The Hogtopus had seen Hubris brainwash others. 

"I have a plan." The Polymorph changed shape to a member of the admin department. 

"Then tell me!" The Hogtopus got excited but then quite down in fear of someone hearing. 

"At night we run for it. I know the way out." The Polymorph smiled. 

"Tomorrow? Instead of using the code just free me." The Hogtopus went back to his cage. 

"Will do." The Polymorph then left.

The Polymorph broke Hogtopus free. Now all they have to do is run. They bolted out like a bird of prey striking its prey. A hard left turn that led to a door. They broke through with the power of will. Any staff member that tried to stop them was knocked down to the floor by Hogtopus's tentacles. No one will stop them. Soon they were free from the Useful Brotherhood. 

The Polymorph had gotten many forms since it had contact with more people and things. Little did it or Hogtopus know that someone is following. The person was a special agent. A teddy bear head covers the man's head. He will get these two investigated. 

"Do you feel watched?" The Hogtopus fiddled two tentacles together like fingers.

"Yes." The Polymorph looked around to see no one but a coin in the place of the man watching. It got up to grab the coin. The heads side had the man wearing a teddy bear head carved in. The tails side had an eagle carved in.

Hogtopus saw a manhole leading to the sewer. "Hey, let's go down there." The Hogtopus got a nod from The Polymorph. He lifted the metal cover with only two tentacles. A few people watched in shock. Some called 911 about the two monsters. They both jumped down to the sewer. "This feels like a good home." The Hogtopus fell in sewer water with a splash. The Polymorph fell on cement. It had a hard time seeing since its eyes are not adjusted to the dark nor made to see in the dark. Unlike Hogtopus's eyes. "That way." The Hogtopus used a tentacle to point forward. "Alright then." The Polymorph started to walk next to its friend. Little did they know the man with a teddy bear head covering his own followed. An opening that produced light got the attention of The Polymorph. "Up here." "Whoa! Go up?" Hogtopus lifted The Polymorph up than himself. The hole led to a lab. There was a male with brown hair, a purple jacket, dark brown pants, and black shoes. He had his back to the intruders. "Bleed, look behind you." A female voice played from an intercom. When Bleed turned around there were the two monsters and the secret agent.

"Wha!" Bleed fell to the floor.

"Let me take them and you don't have to get hurt." The teddy bear head man was ready to leave.

"Never!" The Hogtopus yelled as he fled. A vat of slime got the creature's eyes. He jumped in without thinking. Suddenly it disappeared.

"Hogtopus!" The polymorph transformed into teddy bear man. It then ran after its friend leading to it disappearing as well. That led to the actual man casing after it.

"What just happened?" Bleed was just a witness to what just happened.

"New surgery partners." The intercom told Bleed.


End file.
